U.S. PatentsPat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatentee9,044,368B22015 Jun. 2Fairburn, et al.7,296,315B22007 Nov. 20Totton, et al.7,219,380B22007 May 22Beck, et al.
Beds have been used by people for thousands of years to make lying down more comfortable. In normal circumstances, a simple bed is acceptable. However, if a person is incapacitated because of sickness or injuries, several problems arise with a standard bed.
First, the patient may be unable or unwilling to move their body positions often enough to prevent pressure ulcers (bed sores) from forming. If others turn the patient, it often takes several people at a frequency of many times per day to prevent pressure ulcers from forming. Even in hospitals with dedicated staff to regularly turn patients, pressure ulcers still occur and thousands of patients die each year from this problem.
Fairbum, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 9,044,368), Totton, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,315), and Beck, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,219,380) all disclose bed mattress with many inflating and deflating subsections that redistribute pressure of the patient. However, this approach requires expensive and complex mattresses and automated controls.
Furthermore, these devices actually increase the magnitude of pressure on the body. Because the body position doesn't change, a subsection of the body surface must support the patient's body weight. When some of the mattress deflates under this finite area, the body area supporting the weight is reduced even more such that pressure in this smaller area actually increases, making the chance of a pressure ulcer even more likely.
The second problem with a standard bed is the difficulty moving an incapacitated person when they are in bed. Often, a patient needs to be moved to perform a task such as changing a sheet or a bandage. With an incapacitated patient, this movement can be a major physical effort that risk injury to those moving the patient as well as the patients themselves.
The third problem is the restrictions and discomfort of a flat standard bed. If a patient wants to eat, watch TV, read, etc., tilting the upper body to an elevated angle relative to a horizontal mid-body is often more comfortable. Furthermore, lowering the legs relative to a horizontal mid-body can also be more comfortable. A standard bed does not make these adjustments.
The fourth problem is the difficulty of moving an incapacitated person in and out of a standard bed. Depending on the size of the person, several people may be necessary to move an incapacitated person from a standard bed so as to stand or sit in a chair. This movement can result in physical injuries to the incapacitated person as well as those assisting.
The fifth problem with a standard bed is patient transport to other locations. An incapacitated person may want to relocate to a bathroom, cafeteria, chapel, or an outdoor porch. However, a standard bed is impractical to move.